literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Sófocles
|Nombre real = |Fecha de nacimiento = 496 a.C. |Lugar de nacimiento = 75px Colono (Atenas) |Fecha de fallecimiento = 406 a.C. |Lugar de fallecimiento = 75px Atenas }} Sófocles fue un poeta trágico de la Antigua Grecia. Nació en el año 496 a.C. en Colono (Atenas, Grecia) y falleció en el año 406 a.C. en Atenas (Grecia). Representante de la culminación de la tragedia griega, concentra la acción dramática en un solo personaje, el héroe o la heroína, al que se opone otro más débil. Puesto en un dilema trágico, el protagonista toma una decisión trascendente que marcará su destino. Hijo de un armero, perteneciente a una familia rica e influyente, participó en los certámenes dramáticos que se celebraban en Atenas. En el año 468 obtuvo su primera victoria venciendo a Esquilo, y en 441 fue derrotado por Eurípides. No podía recitar sus propias tragedias a causa de la debilidad de su voz. Fue amigo de Pericles y del historiador Herodoto, estratega (441-440) y próbulo (413). Cuando murió fue recordado y venerado como un héroe. con él la poesía griega alcanzó su máxima perfección formal. Según los testimonios antiguos, su obra tuvo tres etapas diferenciadas, de las que sólo conocemos obras de la segunda y la tercera; por tanto, en la actualidad resulta difícil seguir su evolución con claridad. Según Aristóteles, fue el introductor en la tragedia del tercer acto, y elevó de doce a quince los miembros del coro. Con Sófocles, el hombre es el centro, a diferencia de Esquilo, que cree que la solución del conflicto trágico se consigue mediante una evolución temporal. Con él asistimos a un fuerte choque de poderes entre lo sobrehumano y el hombre. Sabe expresar siempre con equilibrio, serenidad y belleza las experiencias más difíciles para el espíritu humano. Su teatro, famoso en todas las épocas, ha conocido numerosas versiones. ha ejercido especial influencia durante el Renacimiento, en pleno humanismo, en el siglo XIX y en nuestros días. La Antigüedad nos ha legado sólo siete piezas completas de su obra, aunque también tenemos algunos fragmentos trágicos y un drama satírico casi completo: Los sabuesos. Las tragedias que conocemos son: Antigona, Áyax, Edipo rey, Electra, Filóctetes, Las Taquinias y Edipo en Colona. Obras *''Edipo Rey'' *''Edipo en Colono'' *''Antígona'' *''Áyax'' *''Las Traquinias'' *''Electra'' *''Filoctetes'' Bibliografía Traducciones *Editorial Gredos:Tragedias: Áyax, Las Traquinias, Antígona, Edipo Rey, Electra, Filoctetes, Edipo en Colono, Trad. y notas de A. Alamillo Sanz. Intr. de J. S. Lasso de la Vega. Rev.: C. García Gual. Madrid, 1998 edición, 4ª reimpresión. ISBN 978-84-249-0099-1. :*''Fragmentos'', Intr., trad. y notas de J. M.ª Lucas de Dios. Rev.: F. Rodríguez Adrados. edición. Madrid, 1983. ISBN 978-84-249-0892-8 *Alianza Editorial: :*''Áyax, Las Traquinias, Antígona, Edipo Rey'', introducción, traducción y notas de José Mª. Lucas de Dios, Madrid, 2001. :*''Electra, Filoctetes y Edipo en Colono''. Introducción, traducción y notas de Antonio Guzmán Guerra, Madrid, 2001. *Editorial Alma Mater (CSIC): :*Tragedias. Vol. I (1984), Edipo Rey, Edipo en Colono. Texto revisado y traducido por Ignacio Errandonea. :*Tragedias. Vol. II (1991), Antígona, Electra. Texto revisado y traducido por Ignacio Errandonea. :*Tragedias. Vol. III, Ayante, Filoctetes y Las Traquinias. Texto revisado y traducido por Ignacio Errandonea. *Editorial Universitaria: :*''Antígona'', traducción de Genaro Godoy. edición Santiago de Chile, 1968. Bibliografía crítica *Arnott, P. :An introduction to the Greek theatre, Nueva York, 1965. :Public and performance in Greek theatre, Londres, 1984. *Baldock, M., Greek tragedy. An introduction, Londres, 1992. *Bieber, M., The history of the Greek and Roman theatre, Princeton, 1962. *Díaz Regañón, J. M., Los trágicos griegos en España, Valencia, 1956. *Díaz Tejera, A., Ayer y hoy de la tragedia, Sevilla, Alfar, 1989. *Dover, K. J., Aristophanic comedy, Londres, 1972. *Easterling. Knox (eds.), Historia de la literatura clásica de Cambridge, Madrid, Gredos, 1990. *Ghiron-Bistagne, E., Recherches sur les acteurs dans la Grèce ancienne, París, 1976. *Gil, Luis :"Comedia ática y sociedad ateniense", Estudios Clásicos, XVIII, 1974, pp. 61-82. :Aristófanes, Madrid, Gredos, 1996. *Green, R. - Handley, E., Images of the Greek theatre, Londres, 1995. *Highet, G., La tradición clásica, 2 vols., México, FCE, 1954. *Lasso de la Vega, J :"Realidad, idealidad y política en la comedia de Aristófanes", Cuadernos de Filología Clásica, IV, 1972, 9-89 (recogido en su libro De Safo a Platón, Barcelona, Planeta, 1976, 243-325). :Los temas griegos en el teatro francés contemporáneo, Murcia, Universidad de Murcia, 1981. *Lesky, A. :La tragedia griega, Barcelona, Labor, 1966. :Historia de la literatura griega, Madrid, Gredos, 1976. *López Férez, J. A. (ed.), Historia de la literatura griega, Madrid, Cátedra, 1988. *Martínez Hernández, M. :El campo léxico de los sustantivos de dolor en Sófocles. Ensayo de semántica estructural-funcional (1) :El campo léxico de los sustantivos de dolor en Sófocles. Ensayo de semántica estructural-funcional (2) *Navarre, O., Les répresentations dramatiques en Grèce, París, 1929 (traducción al castellano, Buenos Aires 1955). *Oliva, C. - Torres, F., Historia básica del arte escénico, Madrid, Cátedra, 1990. *Pickard-Cambridge, A. :The dramatic festivals of Athens, Oxford, 19882. :Dythiramb, tragedy and comedy, Oxford, 1962. *Rachet, G., La tragédie grecque, París, 1973. *Ragué i Arias, M. J., Lo que fue Troya. Los mitos griegos en el teatro español actual, Madrid, 1992. *Francisco Rodríguez Adrados: :Fiesta, comedia y tragedia, Barcelona, Planeta, 1972. :Teatro griego y teatro actual, Madrid, Alianza, 1999. *Romilly, J. de, La tragédie grecque, París, 19822. *Taplin, O., Greek tragedy in action, Berkeley - Los Ángeles, 1978. *Trendall, A. D. - Webster, T. B. L., Illustration to the Greek drama, Londres, 1971. *Vara, J., Origen de la tragedia griega, Cáceres, Universidad de Extremadura, 1996. *[http://academiaeditorial.com/cms/index.php?page=9-tragedia-griega Varela Álvarez, Violeta, Destino y libertad en la tragedia griega, Vigo, Editorial Academia del Hispanismo, 2008, 312 pp.] ISBN 978-84-96915-29-9 *Walton, J. M., Greek theater practice, Londres, 1980. Enlaces externos *Sófocles en Wiki Arte *Estudios sobre los fragmentos Sófocles (en inglés) *Monografía de Sófocles en el portal de las Humanidades: Liceus *[http://descargas.cervantesvirtual.com/servlet/SirveObras/79104953118572617422202/010760_3.pdf Lo político en Sófocles. Estudio semántico. Tesis de Antonia Carmona Vázquez. Universidad de Cádiz. Alicante: Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2003] *Sitio web en honor a Sofocles *[http://ddd.uab.cat/pub/faventia/02107570v29n1p51.pdf Charis charin gar estin e tiktouo aei. Una lectura de Sófocles, Áyax 522] fr:Sophocle Categoría:Poetas de la Antigua Grecia Categoría:Escritores de Grecia Categoría:Dramaturgos Categoría:Nacidos en 496 a.C Categoría:Fallecidos en 406 a.C.